garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nick
Nick is a main character in Season 2 of Splonder Mon's Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse series, and David Hawkings' companion for the second half of Season 2. He wears a beanie, a kevlar vest and a shoulder pad over a green sweater, as well as blue jeans with knee pads. Nick is of Caucasian descent, and wears a goatee on his face. He is voiced by Jaydez. Pre-Apocalypse Like many other characters, little is known about Nick's pre-apocalypse life. When the outbreak began to grow out of control, he was at home with his brother Eric, when a broadcast came over the television announcing the city of Atlanta had been overrun with zombies. They ran into the woods with their parents, and set up a small camp there. Eric, being a police officer, was the only one with a gun, and he left the camp in order to find food. Without any way to protect themselves, Nick's parents were bit. Eric returned just in time to save the still grieving Nick and they escaped from the camp site. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the events in Atlanta, Nick, along with Eric, make their way to a wasteland in the outskirts of an unnamed city. They make a home out of an abandoned trailer, in which sometime later Nick locks himself inside while Eric is away, in order to kill himself out of grief from losing his parents. When Eric returns, he finds what Nick is attempting to do, and tries to stop him from going through with it. At the same time, David Hawkings arrives and helps Eric bust in through the window. David takes the two back to his gas station. Later, after Eric goes back to the trailer to get his belongings, David and Nick go out walking into the wasteland. While discussing with each other their perspective on life, and their past before the outbreak, they come across an abandoned cargo truck. They find it to be still operational, and take it back to the station. At the station, David finds another abandoned car to take for himself, as there is no more space on the transport truck. After picking up Eric, the group heads out for Evo City to reach the evac, and reach a small barricade set up somewhere in the outlands highway. Nick and David leave Eric, who appears to be very sick, in the car and head out to scout the area. While heading up a hill to White Forest Inn, they find a car wreck with the body of Rob's father. David, confused at the sight of his late friend's father, says they should move on, although they are able to salvage his truck before moving on. Upon reaching the top of the hill, they find a small village, with a large number of deceased infected and abandoned military trucks. After scavenging what supplies were left in the village, they are about to head back down the hill when they are bombarded by Combine headcrab pods. They head back down the hill, with Nick now taking the truck of Rob's father and David in a military humvee. They drive until the night, when they reach Evo City. The city, however, appears to be completely abandoned, with no sign of the military. While David and Nick are scavenging a warehouse, several military soldiers run inside with a survivor. One of the soldiers tells them that the evacuation site was overrun when a helicopter crashed. The infected were drawn to the noise and killed half of the marines on the site. However, the marines tell them that there is another helicopter headed to the city within three days. They then retrieve a still very sick, and weak, Eric from the car, and escort him to the evacuation site. David decides to go out scavenging supplies for Eric, while Nick stays behind and watches over him. After David heads out on his own, it is unknown what Nick does between this time, but he eventually leaves Evo City with Eric and meets up with David in the countryside. David, Nick, and Eric then drive to a small farmhouse, with Eric being unconscious from his severe sickness. David and Nick head inside to explore the house and leave Eric outside in the truck. They decide to make the small farmhouse a temporary home for the three, and fortify the entrances so as any infected cannot enter. After fighting off several infected, David decides to sleep while Nick keeps watch, when he is awoken to the sound of Combine sirens. Nick and David head to the window to find the Combine has finally caught up with them, having been pursuing them for for David's past crimes against the Combine. A large force of Combine including a strider, APCs, soldiers, and even Breen himself have surrounded the house. David heads outside to confront Breen, when suddenly Nick rushes out and opens fire on the Combine. David tries to stop him, however, Nick is almost instantly gunned down by the large force of soldiers. Personality Nick, initially, is a very depressed, and pessimistic person. He no longer desires to live after going through something as tragic as the loss of his parents. He seems much more emotional than his brother Eric, as Eric seems to cope with the loss much better than Nick. Nick sees the apocalypse as a hopeless wasteland, with nothing left for humanity. However, as Nick gets to know David better, he begins to have a better perspective on life through his travels. He starts to see that life for him may in fact be worth living, although he ends up losing it not long afterwards. This was due to him being a somewhat of a foolhardy person, despite having good intentions. In his last act, he attempts to save David from the Combine by rushing out into a battle he had no chance of winning, and being shot to death. Relationships With Others * Eric The relationship between Eric and Nick is very dysfunctional. Apparently, Eric used to bully Nick when they were younger, leading to a grudge on Nick's part up to the present. But Eric cares greatly about his brother's well-being. He tries to talk him down from committing suicide, and it is a tough love between them, even if it means punching him to make him see reason. Eric does not seem to trust his brother's integrity, and believes that Nick will kill himself if he gives him a gun. Later in the season, when Eric is sick, it becomes Nick who has to watch over Eric. He clearly cares about his brother as he cares for him in his sickness, and stays behind to look after him after David leaves. * David Hawkings David Hawkings, like Eric, cares greatly about Nick's safety. He also tries to make Nick see the positive side of life, and eventually talks him into believing that there is something in life worth living for. Despite David being a stranger to Nick, he is willing to share his past before the outbreak with him. The two travel together through the entire final half of Season 2. Nick clearly returns the notion of David's concern for him, as he eventually ends up dying in order to protect David from being captured by the Combine. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters